


Drug bust

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory, mystrade birthday buddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:49:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: This story has been written for Random_Nexus' birthday!!! Many happy returns !.





	Drug bust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Random_Nexus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/gifts).



> It was the middle of February when I got the specific for the Birthday Buddies. As soon as I read Random_Nexus likes and dislikes this story popped in my mind. It was ready at the beginning of March.  
> Then in May our dear and prolific Mottlemoth posted “Darlin’ “  
> ( you can read it here, it’s amazing https://archiveofourown.org/works/14753679)  
> Enjoy!!

Drug bust.

  
  
His brain was screaming, his heart was hammering inside his chest. But this time he didn’t want to ignore the facts and look the other way.  He didn’t want to take her back for the sake of his family. He couldn’t, and wouldn't, give her another chance. He saw her hands trying to grab him, her decomposed arms trying to hug him, and he couldn’t escape from her ice cold fingers....…Greg… Greg.. Gregory...  
  
"Gregory! Gregory!" The voice sounds familiar, but he can't place the speaker's name. He feels a cold hand touching his cheek and wiping away wetness on his face. He realizes he is crying and struggles to open his eyes. When he does, he sees white walls, white sheets and dim lights casting shadows across the room. Monitors are rhythmically blinking beside his bed. He tries to focus on the figures in front of him. As his vision clears he sees John and Mycroft on either side of him and Sherlock pacing at the foot of the bed. John's arm is on the bed beside him and to Greg's relief, it is not decomposed. So it was only a dream. He realizes John is speaking to him.  
  
“Everything is ok Greg, you’re safe,” John reassures him.  
  
“What .. what happened.. ?”  
  
Mycroft leans forward and answers, “You were out on a drugs bust, you and your team.  You inhaled a new kind of drug. But the doctors say you will be fine in a couple of days.”  
  
“I’m very disappointed you didn't invite me to come along Graham. This is a drugs bust I could have enjoyed, " Sherlock says with a grin.  
  
“Sherlock don’t you dare say that again, Greg could have died! " John admonishes as he goes to pull his friend out of the room. Turning to Greg he adds "We'll get out of here so you can get some rest. It's good to see you awake and looking better."  He pats Greg's leg and pushes Sherlock out into the hall, closing the door behind them. A peaceful quiet settles over the room.

“Weird" Greg thinks to himself. "I wonder why Mycroft didn't leave with Sherlock and John?" Before Greg can give it any further thought, a doctor and nurse arrive to check on him. 

While the doctor is performing his examination, Greg asks "How bad is it, doctor? Am I going to be ok?" Greg notes that he aches all over, especially his head, which is currently throbbing.  
  
“We think you'll be fine, Greg. Can you tell me, what is the last thing that you remember?”  
  
Strangely, Greg finds himself looking to Mycroft for reassurance. Mycroft nodds to him in what seemed to be encouragement, so he replies, “I remember being in the warehouse. Sally, my sergeant, was behind me.... And then there was some type of gas, coming through the air ducts... After that, it's blank. "  
  
“And about your life, your family?” the doctor asks while the nurse administers an analgesic into the IV feed.  
  
“I..I don’t know...” Greg looks down to his lap, deep in thought, and sees the white gold band on his ring finger. “Wait.. wait.. I’m married?”  
  
Mycroft releases a breath he didn't realize he was holding. Greg remembers the moments leading up to the incident, but seems to have forgotten things further back. As least the doctor had prepared him for this. He told Mycroft his husband could suffer a temporary loss of memory, but that it was nothing to be overly concerned about. The effects of the drug that was used are short-lived and Greg should regain his entire memory in a couple of days. Mycroft will just need to be patient. Patience however is not one of his strong points. Mycroft is a man of action and likes to be in control. There is no controlling this, no way to make the recovery process move faster.  
  
Greg speaks again. ”Hey wait!  My wife cheated on me!  I remember I got a divorce. And this is not the same band!” he says, studying the white gold band engraved with an intricate design.  
  
"Your memories are starting to return. Just relax and let it happen at its own pace." The doctor nods and turns to Mycroft.  “I confirm my original diagnosis Mr. Holmes. The selective loss of memory is due to the drug. He will be fine in a couple of days.”

 "Thank you doctor," replies Mycroft , as the doctor and the nurse leave the room.  
  
Greg looks at Mycroft and notices he is very pale. His hands are shaking and his eyes are bloodshot, probably due to lack of sleep. From what his memory allows him to recall, he does not think he has ever seen the Iceman so dishevelled.  
  
“You don’t need to stay here, Mycroft. Someone has called my family, right? I’m sure one of them will be here soon.  You should go back to your home and get some rest. You look very tired, you know?”  
  
Mycroft can't stop a tear from escaping and falling down his cheek. He tries to wipe it away quickly before Greg can see it, but Greg catches the movement of his left hand and sees an identical white gold band on Mycroft’s finger.  
  
Suddenly things start to become clearer. Like opening the spigot of a faucet, partial memories come flooding back. He doesn't remember every detail yet, but he does remember that this gorgeous, stalwart man beside him is indeed his husband.  
  
"Mycroft?" Greg asks tentatively . “It seems I was forgetting something rather important, wasn't I? " he says, gently touching Mycroft’s left hand, and the ring on his fourth finger. As he begins to rub the two rings together, he pats the bed beside him and asks, “Why don’t you have a seat and we can talk?”

Mycroft feels his heart unclench and he is overcome with relief. But he is still concerned for his husband, he doesn't want Greg to get overwhelmed.

 "How is your headache? There's no need to push, your memories will return, it's only been a few hours and already things are coming back."

 "I'm fine Myc. It bothers me more that I can't remember absolutely everything yet. Just please sit with me, and talk. About anything. I just want to hear your voice."

 Mycroft sits down on the bed next to Greg and gathers him close. He begins talking about everyday mundane things, and Greg interjects comments here and there, eventually tiring and falling asleep. Mycroft lies next to his husband, their hands joined, feeling thankful and utterly content. Things are going to be ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Crushedrose for her support during the writing process ( she knows how many times i've been so close to delete it) and to Brooklyn09 for her brilliant final beta editing.


End file.
